Cactus
"Cactus" - дебютный сингловый альбом A.C.E. Он был выпущен 23 мая 2017 года. Список треков #"Cactus (선인장)" - 3:21 #"Cactus (선인장) (Inst.)" - 3:21 Текст Донхун, Вау, Джун, Джейсон, Чан Корейский = 맘에 벽을 넘어 아 숨 쉬고 싶어 내게 내밀던 손길 조차도 끝인걸 아니까 아무도 없으니까 그누구도 봐주질 않아 내가 못났으니까 날 떠나지마 떠나가지마 외쳐도 봤었지만 모두 떠나갔어 처음엔 받아들일 수없었어 왜일까 왜일까 왜일까 왜 어느순간 혼자서 매일밤 lonely lonely night 괜찮아 외로워도 나여기에 서 있을께 한송이 꽃을 피우기 위해 서라면 다 참겠어 바람아 불어라 더욱더 거칠게 어디 괴롭혀봐 난 괜찮아 두렵지가 않아 불어라 바람아 더욱더 거칠게 끝까지 시험해 봐 괜찮아 난 그리쉽게 꺽이지 않아 (Cause I’m cactus) (Cause I’m cactus) 내 몸에 난 가시 가 전부다는 아냐 내 안에 진짜 내 모습을 바라봐 날 차갑게 보지는마 따듯하게 조금만 다가와봐 제발 한명이라도 너만이라도 너무 간절하니까 날 버리지마 버리지는마 애원해 봤었지만 싸늘한 표정에 더 이상 붙잡을수가 없었어 왜일까 왜일까 왜일까 왜 어느순간 혼자서 매일밤 lonely lonely night 괜찮아 외로워도 나여기에 서 있을께 한송이 꽃을 피우기 위해 서라면 다 참겠어 바람아 불어라 더욱더 거칠게 어디 괴롭혀봐 난 괜찮아 두렵지가 않아 불어라 바람아 더욱더 거칠게 끝까지 시험해 봐 괜찮아 난 그리쉽게 꺽이지 않아 (Cause I’m cactus) |-|Романизация= Mame byeogeul neomeo A sum swigo shipeo Naege naemildeon songil jochado Kkeuchingeol anikka amudo eopseunikka Geunugudo bwajujil ana naega motnasseunikka Nal tteonajima tteonagajima oechyeodo bwasseotjiman Modu tteonagasseo cheoeumen badadeuril sueopseosseo Waeilkka waeilkka waeilkka wae Eoneusungan honjaseo Maeilbam lonely lonely night Gwaenchana oerowodo Nayeogie seo isseulkke Hansongi kkocheul piugi wihae seoramyeon Da chamgesseo Barama bureora Deoukdeo geochilge Eodi goeropyeobwa nan gwaenchana Duryeobjiga ana Bureora barama Deoukdeo geochilge Kkeutkkaji shiheomhae bwa gwaenchana Nan geuriswibge kkeogiji ana (Cause I’m cactus) (Cause I’m cactus) Nae mome nan gashi ga jeonbudaneun anya Nae ane jinja nae moseubeul barabwa Nal chagapge bojineunma Ttadeuthage jogeumman dagawabwa Jebal hanmyeongirado neomanirado Neomu ganjeolhanikka Nal beorijima beorijineunma aewonhae bwasseotjiman Ssaneulhan pyojeonge deo isang butjabeulsuga eopseosseo Waeilkka waeilkka waeilkka wae Eoneusungan honjaseo Maeilbam lonely lonely night Gwaenchana oerowodo Nayeogie seo isseulkke Hansongi kkocheul piugi wihae seoramyeon Da chamgesseo Barama bureora Deoukdeo geochilge Eodi goeropyeobwa nan gwaenchana Duryeobjiga ana Bureora barama Deoukdeo geochilge Kkeutkkaji shiheomhae bwa gwaenchana Nan geuriswibge kkeogiji ana (Cause I’m cactus) |-|Английский= I wanna jump over the wall in my heart And breathe Because I know that even the hand that reached out to me It’s over, there’s no one No one sees me because I’m a good-for-nothing Don’t leave me, leave me, I cried out But everyone left, at first, I couldn’t accept it Why, why, why? Now I’m alone Every night, lonely lonely night It’s alright, even if you’re lonely I’ll be right here If it’s to make one flower bloom I can take anything Wind, blow Even stronger Try bothering me, I’m alright I’m not afraid Blow, wind Even stronger Test me till the end, I’m alright I don’t break down that easily (Cause I’m cactus) (Cause I’m cactus) The thorns on my body aren’t everything Look at the real me inside Don’t look at me so coldly Come to me warmly Please just one person, just you Because I’m so desperate Don’t leave me, leave me, I begged But I couldn’t hold on because of your cold face Why, why, why? Now I’m alone Every night, lonely lonely night It’s alright, even if you’re lonely I’ll be right here If it’s to make one flower bloom I can take anything Wind, blow Even stronger Try bothering me, I’m alright I’m not afraid Blow, wind Even stronger Test me till the end, I’m alright I don’t break down that easily (Cause I’m cactus) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Английская версия * Тизер * Тизер-логотип en:Cactus Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:A.C.E Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.